1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a street lamp.
2. Background
A street lamp is installed at a high position in a road, a pavement or a footpath, etc., which usually get dark at night. The street lamp provides visibility for pedestrians or vehicle drivers and prevents accidents or crimes.
A lamp post is erected and a lamp is attached to the lamp post. Therefore, a street lamp post means a lamp post in which the street lamp is installed.